Secrets Released
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Theresa left Harmont to get away from her problems, four years later she returns to confront them. Look out Harmony, Theresa's back and she's about release a bomb of secrets! R
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm still working on Family Secrets, but I decided to start other ones as well. Look out for Thorn In My Heart for passions and if you watch Strong Medicine, look out for My Curse.

Secrets Released

Heads up:

Gwen did kidnap Jane and stab Theresa, however, Theresa isn't paralyzed/Other than that every things pretty much the same

Prologue

Theresa sat in the plush couch of the Crane mansion waiting for Ethan to come and

tell her the reason why he wasn't there when Fox called about not being able to

find Jane. Her hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail and she had on the usual blue

jeans with a nice pink cashmere sweater and white sneakers. Her eyes were puffy

from crying and tears still stained her face.

Ethan finally appeared before Theresa and took a seat next to her. "Did Fox

find Jane?" Theresa sat there feeling num, but then her body filled with rage as

she stood to her feet. "Why do you care? You weren't there. I needed someone to

hold me and you weren't there!" Ethan stood and said trying to defend himself. "I

was here, looking myself." Theresa lashed out, "Liar! You don't care about Jane, just like you never cared about me!"

Ethan didn't understand where this was coming from, but he did know that

Jane being gone is tearing Theresa's already frail body apart. "Theresa, she's my

daughter too." Theresa's rage soon subsided and she took a seat back on the couch.

"Ethan, I have to get away. I can't stand not knowing anymore. I can't stay here.

For the few moments she was here, we had some great moments. Everywhere I

look, it seems as if something reminds me of her." Ethan understood where she was

coming from. "I'll come with you. We'll bring Little Ethan with us and look for Jane

somewhere else." suggested Ethan. Theresa stood to her feet and said firmly, "No.

You can't come with me. She could come back with Jane and I can't risk her getting

free one more time. I'll take Little Ethan with me and you can keep down the front

here. 'No! I love you Theresa. You have to stay here with me.' Ethan stood and

approached Theresa. "I can't let you do that. I need you here." Theresa began to

cry again, each tear burning her tanned cheek. "No. I need to leave. There's nothing

you can do about it! I'll leave a note for mama. I'm going to go pack Little Ethan's

things. If you're going to help, I'd appreciate it. If you're not, then… don't follow

me." Ethan figured if he couldn't change her mind, he'd at least help her pack and

give her the money she'd need to get started.

A/N: Hey guys, I removed the whole story to make some changes. So here they are. Its that much of a change though. But please review.


	2. I'm Back

A/N: Here's another update on Secrets Released. Let's hope I can keep it up! Lol. I've remove My World Apart because I'm going to just start the whole thing over because of all the name confusion. But, its going to have the same title.

Chapter 2: I'm Back

All of Harmony's most recognized people were gathered in the well furnished livingroom of the Crane Mansion; all of them wondering why they were summoned by an unknown former member of Harmony's own. These guest were: Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Ethan, Sam, Grace, David, Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Julian, Alistair, Little Ethan, Whitney, Chad, and Fox.

"Are you sure your not the one who called us here father?" asked Julian as he sipped on his brandy. Alistair said, frustrated, "For the last time, Julian, I did not bring you here!" A tanned raven haired beauty walked into the room, no one noticing her. Standing beside her was a little girl no more than four and to the other side of her a eight year old boy stood. "He's right Julian. I'm the one who brought you all here." said the twenty- five year old woman.

"Theresita!" exclaimed Pilar. "I'm in jail because of you, you sick bitch!" shouted Gwen. Theresa said, "No. You _were_ in jail because of yourself." Ethan asked, "What do you mean by 'were'?" Theresa answered, "Because of me, you're out of jail. But, by the time I'm done with you you'll wish you were right back in jail."

The little girl tugged on Theresa's pants leg and said, "Mommy, I want my chuice." Theresa pulled a juice box out of her bag and handed it to the little girl after putting the straw in for her. The four year old girl walked over to Pilar and sat in her lap as she began sipping on the straw. "Mom, I'm gonna go sit by Grandma." said the older boy. Theresa nodded her head and turned back to the very confused people.

"Got knocked up again Tacosita?" asked Rebecca snidely. Theresa replied coldly, "Did you even go to school Rebecca?" Rebecca asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Fox said, as he stared at the little girl and the boy, "She means you have know idea how to count."

"Thank you Fox. Rebecca, meet my eight year old son Ethan Martin and my four year old daughter…Jane Marie."


	3. Did you miss me?

A/N: I'm really sorry for the very long delay. But, I just got finish reading all of my stories over again and got this certain urge to update. Right now I'm mainly concentrating on this one and my Degrassi fanfic, Marco's Girl. So, read and review and I hope you all enjoy.

Theresa asked coldly, "Did you even go to school Rebecca?" Rebecca asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Fox said as he stared at the little girl and boy," It means you can't count." Theresa said, "Thank you Fox. Rebecca, meet my eight year old son Ethan Martin and my four year old daughter….Jane Marie."

Chapter 3: Did you miss me?

"J-Jane?" stuttered Ethan who's attention was now on the little girl sitting on Pilar's lap drinking her juice and completely oblivious to the ciaos around her. He studied the young girl from head to toe and concluded that if not for her blue eyes, you wouldn't have known she was his daughter for she looked exactly like her mother…Theresa.

Hearing her name being called, Jane looked up, her eyes peering into that of her fathers. "Yes?" she asked simply. Yet her eyes were filled with curiosity. She was young yes, but not stupid. The man that had stuttered out her name only seconds ago had the same blue eyes as she…and her brother.

Theresa walked over and picked up Jane from her mothers lap. She said, in a child-like voice, "Sweetie, That's your daddy. Remember that picture mommy showed you?" The girl nodded her head yes, her blue orbs of innocence still burning with curiosity as she stared into Ethan's eyes. "Can he hold me mommy?" she asked nervously.

"Anytime you want him to Baby Girl." replied Theresa as she handed Jane over to Ethan. The bewildered father held Jane tightly, afraid she'd disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. "I don't understand? I searched everywhere. I flew all over the world. How?" asked a very confused Ethan.

Theresa sat in between her mother and Little Ethan, placing her arm securely around him. "I'm heading over to luggage claim with Little Ethan after getting off of a very long flight from Chicago to Spain and imagine my surprise when I see Gwen coming from the east wing…I guess she was coming from Paris… carrying a baby in a pink blanket, _my _baby in the _exact_ same blanket I wrapped her in before she was kidnapped." replied Theresa as her eyes burned into Gwen's with such animosity, that Gwen decided against replying.

Theresa continues, "With a laugh at how ironic the situation must have been, I walked calmly and out of sight over to a security guard. I show him a picture as I explain my story and together we came up with a brilliant plan. He found her luggage before she did and he went to the front desk and made and announce about lost baggage. She came trotting over with Jane and I went to call the cops. Little Ethan and I went outside and met the cops. Again, I told them my story and they waited outside while Gwen came strutting out with not a clue as to what was going on. Me and EM hid behind a column and watched as the security guard took Jane away from Gwen saying that he just wanted to hold her. The cops arrested Gwen and the Security Guard, Bill, handed me back my Baby Girl as the police car drove away. I laughed all night and cried myself to sleep as I lied down by Jane in the Hotel bed, Little Ethan on the other side of her."

Pilar stared at her daughter in amazement. "Mija, I'm so proud of you. But, why did you wait four years to come back here, back to Harmony?" Theresa answered, "Well, I was going to college part time in Chicago and then they decided to give me a full time scholarship to that fashion institute in Spain, El Amour de la Moda. To put it lightly, I was doing something with my life that would not only benefit me, but my kids and the rest of my family. I had a bust schedule, so it was hard to find time to call you all. Trust me, El Amour de la Moda was no easy ride to success. I know what you're thinking Ethan. You and I will talk later."

Fox replied impressed with the small tidbit on Theresa's life, "Pretty impressive Tiger. I was in Spain during my playboy boarding school days and I my self saw how hard that school was on the pretty young things there." Theresa rolled her eyes at Fox and replied, "Monkey. Leave it up to you to remember something like that only if it involved some blonde trying to get in your pants."

"Now Tiger, that's not true." pausing for affect, Fox stopped and then continued, "Cynthia was a red head." Theresa countered, "Maybe so, but she dyed her hair red after originally being a blonde. I believe you said she replied when you asked her why she changed her hair color," Theresa leaned over in her seat, letting a little cleavage show and said in a low, seductive voice, "Blondes are boring Foxy. They don't have any fire. I have fire, you ignited me baby and the only way I'm gonna be able to cool down is if you show me the lining of your blanket in that room where the _real_ action takes place. Unless you want to be spontaneous and try something different."

Fox laughed haughtily and said, "You have a very good memory Tiger." Theresa sat back up and crossed her legs. "Thanks Monkey." Rebecca said, in her annoying high pitched voice, "Hate to interrupt your…whatever you two call it, but why does Tacosita being back mean that I have to be here. I believe that guard at the gate told me to meet him in ten minutes."

Theresa replied, pretending to be interested in the security guard, "Ooh, which one? Was it the tall muscular brunette or the blonde?" Rebecca being the airhead that she is answered, "Oh no. The big guy with the dark brown hair and the goatee. I already had the brunette and the blonde." Ivy replied dryly, "Rebecca, I don't think Theresa really cares about your sex-capades."

Rebecca sighed as if she knew she was the right one and said, "If the little taco doesn't care about my, ahem, boy toys then why would she ask?" Theresa laughed and replied, "Still the same oblivious airhead as before Becky." Rebecca grumbled under her breath and silenced herself.

"Daddy, can I go back to mommy now?" asked Jane, breaking the growing tension in the room. Ethan put Jane down and let her walk over to Theresa. He watched as the little girl climbed into her mothers arms and curl up unto a little ball. "She's tired. Julian, do you mind if I put her down in the nursery?" asked Theresa as she stroked Jane's dark brown hair which came to her mid back.

" Of course not. Little Ethan looks a little sleepy himself. Why don't you put him in his old room. Its still the same as you left it." replied Julian as he sat up at the first syllable of his name. Theresa replied, " Thank you. We had a very long, very terrible flight. Turbulence. Scared Little Ethan a bit. I was surprised Jane didn't cry, at least not as much as I had thought."

Theresa re-entered the living room moments after putting Jane down for a nap and making sure Little Ethan was okay. She stood in the entry way of the heavily decorated room, noting to herself to redecorate. She walked over to Alistair and stopped behind his chair. She placed her hands on the shoulders of the chair and said, "Now, down to the real business."

Fox said, "Uh-oh. What do you have planned Tiger. What trouble for all of us… or some of us, depending on their status on that list of yours…do you have brewing in that mind of yours?" Theresa looked down at Alistair and said, "Lets just say karma's a bitch and whoever crossed me and my own is fixing to reap what they have sown. Aren't I right Alistair?"

Not waiting for an answer, Theresa continued, "Hang on to your seat Big Daddy, cause you're the first one on my list and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see just exactly what I have in store for you." Alistair laughed evilly, "You can keep on dreaming girl, you've got nothing on me." Theresa laughed, her laughter ringing around the room as evil as Alistair's, and replied, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Al. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Bozman is back in Harmony and she plans to stir things up. Did you miss me?"

A/N: the fashion institute mentioned does NOT exist. El Amour de la Moda simply means love of fashion. There's the third chapter and I'm hoping it was super excellent to make up for the too long space in between the updates. I admit that I found myself laughing at my maybe brilliant talent that poured into this chapter. With my writers block currently on vacation, I'll be able to update as soon as possible. Crosses fingers don't forget to R&R.


	4. Surprise, Surprise Part 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I know I said I would try to update sooner, but I guess that idea flew the coop. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise**

"Did you just say Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Bozmaen?" choked Julian. Theresa walked over to the center front of the living room so that everyone could see her without straining their necks. "Umm, I believe I did. Why?" replied Theresa innocently.

She knew exactly why it shocked Julian that she had added Bozmen to her last name. Bozmen was the last name of the wealthiest family who ownd the richest corporate business next to the Cranes and Nick Bozmen was in the process of taking it over. She laughed at the picture that ran through her mind. It was a picture of Julian's and everyone else's faces when she told them that Nick Bozmen was her husband of three years and that she was expecting another little girl or boy in seven months.

"Um, Resa, did you forget who the Bozmens are?" asked Fox, a puzzled look clouding his face. Theresa sent a 'you know' look and a smirk. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he finally figured out what she meant. "Wow. WOW! Oh, wow." he said, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah." replied Theresa simply. "Anybody want to fill the rest of in?" asked Ivy waving her manicured hands in the air. "For once I agree with her. Theresa, what is this all about?" added Grace.

Theresa chuckled slightly and answered, "Ivy, Grace. Lovely to see you two getting along. Oh what I have in store will make your heads spin." Rebecca pushed, getting agitated, "Oh, just come on Terrorsita."

Theresa looked around the room, studying each and every agitated and anticipated face. Oh how she was going make heads spin in just her first night back. "Oh, fine if you must know, I'm married. You know I really wanted to tell my family first…in private." The room went silent and Theresa was soaking it all in, enjoying it greatly.

"Married? My little girl is married. Who, mija, who is this man that you married?" questioned Pilar not sure whether to be excited that Theresa is finally over Ethan or angry because she hadn't even called to tell her family that she was engaged.

"I better know who it is that married my little sister with out meeting me. Theresa, you better be just pulling my leg." said Luis. Sheridan took a soft, comforting hold on to Luis' arm to try and calm him down.

"Well…you know him, but you don't _know_ him know him. I'm pretty sure everyone in here has heard of Nick Bozmen. Right? Well anyway, he's my husband of three years. And no, I'm definitely not pulling your leg Luis. Now, before you all go 'Oh My God' on me I should let you know I already met him."

Sheridan stuttered out, "N-Nick B-Bozmen. Theresa, he's bad news you shouldn't -" Theresa cut her off and said, "I know, but I keep him in check k? Nothing to worry about. I went through all of that back in high school. God he got on my nerves. Lucky, what the hell kind of name is that? Now, that is one thing I can't control. Everywhere I turn its -"

Theresa was cut off by the very topic of conversation walking into the room. Nick Bozmen wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and greeted, "Hey Lucky. I know I said I wouldn't be able to make it here until next week, but I just had to come early."

Theresa tilted her head back into the crook of his neck and said, "Honey, I've known you since I was in high school and have been married to you for three long years. I knew you were going to catch the next flight here the minute you said you wouldn't be able to make it here until next week."

Holding out her tanned manicured hand, Theresa laughed and said, "Pay up Nicky." Nick grumbled and playfully slapped the fifty dollar bill into her hand. "Darn it, I was hoping you would forget." he said as he pulled her back into a loving embrace.

"What do you think you are doing walking up into my home boy?" questioned Alistair as he stood up from his chair gruffly. Nick said, teasing the cold hearted man, "Oh come on old man, what happened to sharing whatcha got with grace? I though we were pals. Don't kick me out on old grudges. Besides, I don't think its me you should be so worried about."

"Oh Nick, stop pestering the ol' bastard. If he wants to worry about the wrong person then let him. Just makes it easier for me is all." replied Theresa as she released herself from Nick's arms. Alistair said curtly, "Stop pestering me, the both of you. And you girl, have nothing on me. You're nothing but a man stealing, gold digging tramp and a Lopez-Fitzgerald!"

Before Luis could attempt to bite Alistair's head off, Theresa beat him to the chase. Theresa smirked and then said, "Hmm, looks like I hit a nerve huh Al? I'm getting to you and you're getting scared."

Alistair shouted, "I am not scared of YOU! Y-you do not scare _me_ Lopez-Fitzgerald." He walked over to the beverage table and poured himself a glass of whiskey. After gulping the entire thing down, he angrily slammed the glass back onto the shinny mahogany table.

Theresa laughed, "Doesn't look that way to me." she walked over to the beverage table and moved over closer to Alistair. She leaned in and whispered so that only he could here, "I know your secrets Al, I know 'em all. I'm going to tell everyone everything and there will be no one or nothing to protect you when I'm done. Oh and, Rachel told me to tell you hi."

Alistair's face went pale and he crumbled to the floor in pain. "You BITCH! **I'll kill you!**" screamed Alistair just before he past out. Theresa leaned over his seemingly lifeless body, placing one hand on her hip and the other on the top of her head as if she was slightly confused. She said, "That doesn't look good. Maybe one of you should call an ambulance."

Julian ran over beside Theresa and peered down at Alistair. "I'll be damned. The old man croaked." he gasped. Theresa hit Julian upside the head. "And I thought you were getting smarter. He's not dead yet you idiot." she chided.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "You're actually calling 911 for the bastard?" questioned Luis as he marched up to the Theresa boldly. Nick answered, "Well, what could yousay? She has a heart of gold, even for a cold hearted punk like him."

Theresa scoffed, "As if. I just want him to be alive so that he can feel the pain that I will cause him and then he can shrivel up and die." Pilar scolded, shocked by the coldness in Theresa's voice, "Theresa Carmen- Louisa Lopez-Fitzgerald!"

**  
**Theresa turned to her mother, the phone up to her ear and rolled her eyes as she said to the operator, "Hi, This is Theresa Bozmen- yes, I know, thank you. Anyway, I need an ambulance at the Crane Mansion as of an hour ago- Who? Alistair Crane. laughs I would like to see the old man dead too hun, but I'm afraid he's just a little unconscious. - Thank you sweetie, and you tell that daughter of yours that she will be getting a special birthday present from Fate 4 Tweens. K?- Alright, bye."

Ivy asked, "How can you get Fate 4 Tweens to send the operator's daughter a birthday present? I've been trying to get them to design my wedding dress for mine and Sam's wedding for three months now and all I've gottin' so far is 'The designer is too busy' or 'I'm sorry, the designer is out of the country and unreachable at the moment'. What makes you think that just because you're married to Nick Bozmen mean that you can get everything you want when you want it?"

Theresa smiled and put her cell phone into her handbag. "Oh Ivy, how little you know. There's a reason why the designer is always busy when you call. Its because I wouldn't be caught dead hanging on a string designing anything for you. Really Ivy, why would _I _want to design anything personally for _you_?"

Theresa grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him along with her to the front door. "Jules, you stay here with Big Daddy until the ambulance gets here and make sure one of the maids is keeping an eye on my children for me."

Julian wined, "Why do I have to stay with him?" Theresa rolled her eyes in exasperation and replied, "Oh, Jules, stop being a baby and watch your father. Everyone else, and I mean _everyone_, come with me. We are going to the hospital to meet the old bag when he rolls in."

Walking out the door, Theresa called back to Ivy, "Oh and Ivy, don't count to much on that wedding. When I'm through you won't even make it to the bacherlorette party." After getting in her last comment, Theresa left the building with Nick following closely behind; the others reluctantly following them out.

**A/N: I no its short, but its 9:09 P.M on a school night and I am terribly tired. I'll try and update the second part to this tomorrow or the day after. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	5. Surprise, Surprise Part 2

A/N: Hey everybody, as promised, here is part two of chapter four. Also, Fox isn't on her 'hit list' nor is her on her bad side what so ever. Unlike the show, they still recognize themselves as best friends. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Chapter4: Surprise, Surprise part 2

Everyone sat in the waiting room of the Harmony Hospital impatiently waiting on the news of Alistair's health, but still trying to figure out why Theresa insisted they be here.

"Must we stay here? Theresa, why are we here?" asked Julian eager to get out of the hospital. Theresa looked from Nick to him and replied, "In do time Jules, now will you stop pestering me?"

Julian rolled his eyes at Theresa and concentrated his gaze on the white wall that stood to his left. "He's fine, he just had an anxiety attack. Something must have frightened him or shocked him at some degree." said the doctor as he walked from out of the pale blue curtain that separated him and Alistair from the others.

Everyone groaned in annoyance and exasperation. "We waited an entire hour and all he had was an anxiety attack? What kind of crap is that?" questioned a very upset Luis. Theresa laughed heartedly, "Oh, it gets better. Doctor, we'll be going in to see the old bastard, make sure there's no interruption."

The doctor answered, "Well, it'd be alright for one or two at a time to go, not all of you. I mean, to much of a shock would-" Theresa interrupted, "Thank you doctor, that'll be all.

In the emergency room…

Everyone formed a circle around Alistair's bed. Theresa on his left and Julian on his right. "Maybe I should have waited a minute for him to cool down before telling him that Rachel is still alive. What do y'all think?" she asked, springing on them that Rachel, Alistair's real true love was alive.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sheridan. "My aunt is alive? Who else, Antonio? What the hell are you up to Theresa?" Sheridan marched up to Theresa and slapped her in the face so hard she stumbled back into the wall. "What is wrong with you?" Sheridan asked, demanding an answer.

"What the hell? My problem, you're the one with the problem. I'm trying to help you and everyone else that's been affected by Alistair and you get in _my_ face? Maybe I should reconsider, I mean if everyone feels this way then I should just take my husband and my Children and go back to Spain." replied Theresa as she rubbed her cheek.

Luis argued, "You didn't answer Sheridan's question Theresa. What are you up to and is Antonio alive?" Gwen sniped, "I've told you all again and again. She's never up to any good!" Theresa replied, " Up yours Gwen."

Theresa said, answering Luis and Sheridan's question, "Maybe. I really don't know. But I keep asking myself why would Al want to keep Antonio alive and I've only come to one conclusion." Luis asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "What's that?"

"If he _is_ alive then he's staying away on his own terms, not Alistair's." said Theresa as she looked down at her shoes. Pilar said, "That's ridiculous, why would he do that to us?" Theresa looked into her mother's eye and countered coldly, "The question you should be asking, _Pilar_, is why would_n't_ he."

Luis exclaimed angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you Theresa? And what possessed you to call mama by her maiden name? Why are you being so…bitter."

Theresa let her eyes fall upon Alistair. The secrets she knew would tear this town apart, but she if not anyone else knew that secrets only hurt you instead of help you.

Subconsciously she declared, "It runs in the family, bitterness that is." In a cold, monotone voice she added, "You asked me what was wrong with me. I could go on all day with what's wrong with me, so to cut the answer short, why don't you ask me what's _right_ with me."

"That attitude of yours, doesn't run in this family mija. Lopez-Fitzgerald's are not bitter and cold. We don't seek revenge." chided Pilar. Theresa replied, eyes locked on Alistair, "What makes you think I was referring to you and Luis and Miguel? There are just some things you don't know."

The room went silent, nothing but uneven breathing sounded off the white walls. With encouragement from Nick, Theresa decided that it was time for round one to start. The trick to releasing secrets is to start with the one that hurts you the most and end with the one that rewarded you the most. She reminded herself of that daily when she had thoughts

of reconsideration burn through her mind.

"I discovered Rachel hiding in a deserted Cabin just outside of Spain when I had been digging through Alistair's…skeleton closet. I decided to pay her a visit and when I found her, when she first saw me…the woman nearly pasted out in my arms. We talked and we talked. She told me some things and well…lets just say I know a lot more than I attended to know." began Theresa. She paused momentarily and looked around the room studying each face as she had down previously.

With the comforting hand of her husband's rested on her shoulder, she continued. "It turns out 'Papa' was playing hero with more than one Barrett. Before escaping to the hidden cabin outside of Spain, Rachel had retreated to Boston…after having her death faked with the help of the oh so giving Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald. One night he went up there to make sure she got there safely and to give her the tickets to Spain, where she would take a buggy to the cabin, well…things got out of hand."

Luis asked, "What do you mean 'things got out of hand'?" Maybe part of him knew what Theresa was going to say, but he definitely didn't want it to be what he may have already known. If what he thought she was saying was what she was really saying…he couldn't even complete the thought.

"They had…intimate relations. Or in other words he fucked her and possibly got her pregnant…with me. You knew Pilar, and you weren't going to say anything. Maybe you didn't know Rachel was my birth mother…my _real_ mother, but you knew I wasn't your biological child. You knew Martin slept with another woman while still married to you, but you were too worried about what the town would think." shouted Theresa.

Pilar gasped in utter shock. She hadn't seen this coming, Theresa finding out the truth, and she definitely hadn't expected Rachel Barrett Crane to be Theresa's real mother. "Theresita, I ….Just let me explain." begged Pilar. She began walking over towards Theresa, but was stop by Luis. "Don't mama. If I were you, I'd wait until she cools off."

Theresa laughed bitterly, "That's not all Pilar, Luis. You see there was something Rachel neglected to tell the young naïve Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald. You see, just before her departure from Harmony, she had one last tryst with the old bastard who lies in this bed. Now, what exactly does this mean? It means that I could be Alistair Crane and Rachel Barrett Crane's lovechild."

Alistair's eyes shot open so quickly its amazing his eyelids didn't fly off. Theresa looked into his eyes and smiled. She knew he was listening to every single word they had said, and had been since they had walked into the room. "I guess you couldn't play sleep anymore huh Big Daddy? Had to get in on the drama, eh?" asked Theresa rhetorically.

"You're my cousin _and _my half sister? Oh, this is just all too weird." exclaimed Julian. Sheridan squinted her eyes at Alistair and said, "I agree with Julian." The silence in the room could be marked deadly with everyone's eyes burning into Alistair's and Theresa's.

Alistair asked, his voice sounding weak but forceful, "What the hell are you talking about Theresa? I don't know where you get these lies, but you better stop playing around before you get hurt!" The two possibly related human beings stared at each other, hatred and anger bouncing back and forth between there eyes.

Theresa laughed, "Lies I think not. You see, in about five minutes a nurse will come in to this emergency room carrying a yellow manila folder that contains the DNA results. She will read them and the truth will be revealed. I'm either your child or Martin's. Either way I'm pretty much screwed in the parental department."

Sure enough a short blonde haired nurse came in barring a yellow manila folder. "Mrs. Bosman, I have the DNA results you asked for." replied the blonde haired nurse. Theresa looked around the room and silently drew the picture of their anxious yet frightened faces mentally in her brain. 'Hell is near, its about to break loose. What has become of me?' thought Theresa. For a moment, her masquerade of hate and bitterness was replaced with sadness and pain. This not going unnoticed by her husband who squeezed her hand tighter.

Before anyone else could pick up what Nick had notice, Theresa's face quickly resumed its emotionless yet hatred filled state. "Go on, read them aloud. Tell us all what they say." she said simply. The nurse removed a sheet of paper from the folder.

She silently read them to herself and then read aloud, voice filled with shock, "Mrs. Theresa Carmen- Louisa Lopez-Fitzgerald Bosman is the biological child of …."

A/N: Hey, here's part two of Surprise, Surprise. Yet another cliffhanger which I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. (Louisa- Fav. Character from Strong Medicine. I do not own the names nor do I own Passions, Strong Medicine.)


End file.
